Brendan vs Inaho
Descriptions A third generation of monster befriending heroes has arrived! Who will triumph, Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire or Yo-Kai Watch Sushi and Tempura!? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D. B. X!!!! DBX (Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sXqypTqUKY) "Inaho!" Inaho was on her bicycle, peddaling over to the Springdale Mall where the newest volume of her favorite Manga had come out. On her shoulder was her space-otter Yo-Kai companion, USApyon, who was yelling at her for going so fast, tears coming from her eyes. "Slow down, Inaho! Dani!" "Oh come on USApyon, we're not going THAT fast!" "Says the girl who just sped by a CAR! Dani!" "It was barely moving..." "IT WAS GOING 70!" Inaho rolled her eyes before focusing them on what was in front of her. The entrance to the mall. She immediately stepped on the breaks, slowly approaching the bike parking space, with USApyon breathing in and out quickly, tramautised. "Alright, time to go i-" "HEY YOU!" (Stop ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sXqypTqUKY, 'Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoEXANJwk4c)'' Inaho swished her head around to see the Pokemon Trainer from Littleroot, Brendan. "Where'd you find that weird rabbit Pokemon?" The boy had flown over to Springdale on his Swellow, never noticing the area before now. And, for convinience, he could see USApyon. "I AM NOT A RABBIT, DANI!" USApyon shouted, angry at the 12 year old. "Woah! It can talk, too?... Now I'm interested in it's fighting abilities! Hey, why don't we battle?" Inaho put her hand to her chin, before nodding with a smile. "Sounds like a great idea! After all, detectives need to make sure they're competent fighters!... Just in case. But don't cry when I, Inaho Misora, member of the InaUSA detective agency, defeat you! You ready USApyon?" "Sounds fine to me... And correct, we WILL win! Congrats Inaho, you were right for once, dani!" "Than- HEY!" Brendan chuckled lightly before pulling out a Pokeball from his backpack and throwing it outwards. "Go Treecko!" The capsule opened and released a bright blue light which formed into the gecko Pokemon, Treecko. "Don't be so sure of yourselves! Me and Treecko have 2 badges under our hands! Alright, let's go!" '''HERE WE GO!!!!!! (Stop ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoEXANJwk4c, 'Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7ru_eeOeL8)'' "Alright USApyon... get him!" The otter Yo-Kai readies his blaster and fires a shot towards Treecko. "Dodge and use Pound!" The gecko jumps into the air, avoiding the attack, which creates a small ball of dust on the ground, and darts towards USApyon, whacking it with it's tail. The B-Rank Bunnylookalike stumbles back a bit away from Treecko and turns his head around to Inaho. "OW! Inaho, why don't you command me like that, dani?" Inaho shrugs before mouthing, 'Look out!' The experimental animal swishes his head around to see Treecko pulling back a fist. "Hail!" USApyon cried, and a cloud appeared above Treecko's head, pouring several ice pellets onto it. "Oh no! An Ice type attack! Quick, use Bullet Seed!" The lizard began spitting small green energy projectiles towards USApyon, who had jumped back a bit. "Shot!!!" USApyon counters by shooting out several laser beams at the 'seeds'. Then, the Bullet Seed stops at 4, allowing for USApyon to get a few more shots in, singing Treecko. "Treecko, Slam!" The grass type ran towards USApyon, avoiding the shots coming it's way with a Quick Attack, before appearing in front of the Ice attribute and wrapping it's tail around him. "Ah! What do you think you're doing, dani?!?" USApyon is then tossed into the air by Treecko's tail. "Now, finish this with a Mega Drain!" Treecko jumps up and grabs the spirit's chest, draining it's health away and restoring itself. "USApyon!" The otter with a spacesuit drops down onto the ground on it's back, groaning. Treecko cheers and runs back over to Brendan. "Ha! Guess we won!" Inaho begins to walk over to USApyon, coming to comfort it... but then. (Stop ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7ru_eeOeL8, ''Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xYMveSsagY) USApyon inserts it's thumbs into two holes in it's helmets, and black smoke begins clouding up it's face. Then, two glaring eyes appear and he mumbles the words- "VADER MODE." USApyon jumps back up, glaring at Treecko fiercely. "It's still going? It must be really strong!" USApyon begins blasting more powerful, red laser beams towards the gecko AND the trainer, singing them both. Inaho, on the other hand, had backed up a bit, trying to avoid getting lasered. Then, she thought of something... She had read several books on these 'Pokemon' Brendan was talking about... And she knew that this specific Pokemon could evolve into a much stronger one if it's trainer was in danger. She didn't really want to take the risk of them losing. So... "HEY USAPYON! YOU SUCK A BIG FAT HAIRY-" Five seconds later... USApyon had become so angry that he had transformed into his 'Emperor Mode', his strongest form. It's glaring red eyes remained the same, but it now had grey ears, black gloves, it's spacesuit now red instead of yellow, and had a blue cap and jetpack. It was screaming extremely loudly and charging up a large blast... And it was surrounded in a purple aura. Yes, it was charging up it's Soultimate... "THICK USABEAM!" USApyon screamed, and shot the gigantic red laser blast at Treecko and Brendan, who had no time to react to it all, and were instantly disintegrated by the Soultimate. All that was left was Brendan's hat. (Stop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xYMveSsagY) Inaho sighed in relief while USApyon fell over, tired and back to his normal form. '''K.O! Results Boomstick: WOW! Who knew a Star Wars ripping off little otter rabbit and an otaku could be so brutal? Not me! Wiz did, though... He knows 'EVERYTHING'.... Stupid smartass.... Wait does that even make sense? Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Pokemon' vs 'Yo-Kai Watch' themed Battles Category:'Trainer and Companion' themed Battles Category:RoaringRowlet